Not lovers
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Come on, they lived under the same roof; they shared their meals and bed. Ed/Roy


**Not lovers**

**A/N**: I was just going through some old stuff I've written and I found this and I was like 'what, when have I written this and why haven't I published it? o_O' So… now I'm fixing that mistake. I guess this is the first fic I've written about Ed and Roy with this high rating… I really like this fic and I hope that you like it too. :-D

Ed crossed his arms against his chest as he finally found Roy in the kitchen, doing something. "Oy! What're you doing?" "Breakfast, Mr. Genius", Roy snorted. Ed snorted too and watched Roy's back. That morning wasn't the best one Ed had had. Ed did _not_ want to wake up like he had, without having Roy's warm body next to him. "I don't need any bother here so go back to bed." Ed grinned and walked towards Roy, hugging him from behind. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your _lover_…" Roy's body stiffened. "We're _not _lovers, just go back to bed, will you?" Ed smiled. Roy was an idiot, always saying that same old thing, 'we're not lovers' though they _were_. Come on, they lived under the same roof; they shared their meals and bed. Roy hadn't had no one else since he had gotten together Ed and Ed had never even considered being with anyone besides Roy. "I won't."

Ed let go of Roy and squeezed himself between Roy and the stove. Ed enjoyed seeing Roy swallowing hard as he realized that Ed was completely naked. Ed bended to kiss Roy's neck and he was pleased to see Roy's reaction, a shiver and a tiny moan. "Ed… I'm busy…" Ed ignored his voice and stared at Roy in the eyes, whispering: "It's getting hot…" Roy closed his eyes and swallowed once, twice… "It's because of the stove." Ed grinned. "I don't think so… I think it's because of _this_", Ed said and put his hand on Roy's pajama pants and squeezed him. It was fun to see Roy's eyes widened and hearing his moan. Ed began to stroke his cock and it didn't take long to make it hard. "Ed… just… you're pretty much in my way", Roy said in that husky tone which Ed loved. "It's obvious you have nothing against it, at least _this one_ over here seems to enjoy my attention…" Ed continued to stroke Roy slowly as he watched the man's expression… _Anytime now… it won't take long…_ "You fucking tease", Roy growled and grabbed Ed's chin, kissing him fiercely. _And so he gave in, as expected_.

Roy was still kissing Ed, _fucking _ Ed only with his mouth, as Roy started to pull them out of the kitchen, to the living-room, on the couch. Ed moaned as Roy came on top of him, and Ed felt his rock hard erection against his thigh. Roy grabbed Ed's cock and stroked it and Ed moaned even louder. He didn't really have the need to moan _that much_ but he knew it would turn Roy on even more… "What the hell are you waiting for, fuck me! Fuck the shit out of me, fuck me senseless… make me your whore, fuck me… Roy…" Roy was breathing heavily as he moaned: "As you wish." Ed's dirty talk was also something to make Roy aroused to the point where he was at the edge of losing his mind… And Ed liked it too, to hear his own voice saying all those things… His cock twitched.

Roy bended Ed's leg and pushed a finger inside him. _Who the hell is that 'fucking tease' again_, Ed though when Roy moved his finger painfully slowly, thrusting another one in. _This is going to take the whole damn day_… "Would you hurry up", Ed groaned. Roy chuckled a bit and made Ed glare at him. _Bastard._ "What's the hurry?" "I thought you _were_ in a hurry, back there in the kitchen…" Roy froze. "Oh_ fuck_." The fingers disappeared and Roy got up, running to the kitchen. Ed sighed and followed him. _Dammit, shouldn't have said anything…_ Roy was just standing there, staring at something. Ed went closer and he stopped too, when he saw the burned eggs on the pan. Roy glared at Ed. "Great! If _someone_ hadn't disturbed me, our breakfast wouldn't be fucked up…" Ed grunted. "Oh right, it's always my fault! Every damn thing…"

Roy sighed and suddenly he didn't look angry at all, maybe… disappointed? "It's not your fault, Ed", Roy said then, making Ed raise his eyebrows since he had been sure that there would _never _be a day he would hear those words from Roy's mouth. "I just wanted to surprise you", Roy muttered. Ed stared at him, wondering what he meant. _Surprise me by… Oh. Of course._ Roy had wanted to bring breakfast for Ed in the bed. And that was why Roy was trying to make Ed go back to bed, why he had been so hesitant… _Not lovers, huh…?_ Roy glared at him. "What the hell are you grinning for?" Ed shrugged. "Oh, nothing especially… anyways, I'm really hungry so why don't you – " Roy stopped his sentence by kissing him roughly on the mouth. "_We don't need food_." Ed chuckled a bit and gave in, letting Roy once again drag him to the couch of their living-room. Even though the bastard never said it out loud nor would ever admit it, Ed knew better… His actions told more than words and Ed would've been an idiot if he wouldn't realize that obviously Roy Mustang loved Ed very much. And Ed knew that Roy realized that he felt exactly the same towards him, as he grabbed Roy's neck, making him see every single feeling in Ed's eyes as he came shaking, moaning, crying the name of the man he loved.


End file.
